Un autre avenir
by Maisterchat
Summary: Nasch et Merag sont de retour sur Barian. Alors que le chef suprême des empereurs veut faire de nouveau appel à la Force pour vaincre le Monde Astral, quelque chose se passe...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Par où pourrions-nous commencer pour raconter cette histoire ? Déjà, je vais me permettre de prendre le temps d'expliquer une théorie, qui est importante pour la compréhension de cette histoire. Notre univers, dans toute sa globalité, est régit par une étrange loi : la loi des univers parallèles.

Pour faire simple, imaginons que vous jetez une pierre du haut d'une falaise. A partir de ce geste, de nombreuses avenirs vont en émerger en fonction de pleins de petits paramètres comme la direction, la force du vent ou encore votre façon de lancer. Paramètres qui vont infléchir sur l'endroit où va atterrir la pierre.

Dans de très nombreux univers, la pierre ira s'écraser dans la mer ou sur la plage en contrebas sans causer de dommages, et les réalités formées continueront de suivre leur cours sans autre changement dans ces dernières. Le véritable changement survient quand la pierre vient fracasser la tête d'un passant qui ira à l'hôpital suite à ça...

D'infimes changements peuvent faire changer toute une histoire. Prenons celle de cet univers. Rappelez-vous la guerre que le Monde Barian mena contre le Monde Astral. Rappelez-vous ses combats, ses duels. La défaite finale de Nasch, héritier de la volonté de Don Thousand, face à Yuma Tsukumo, héritier des espoirs de la Terre et du Monde Astral. La victoire de ce jeune garçon face à Astral. Et pour finir, l'utilisation du Numeron Code pour restaurer ses Dimensions ainsi que ses habitants, sans qu'il n'y ai de trace de la guerre.

Une belle fin n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas pour vous, en tant que visionneur, qui avait eu l'impression de perdre votre temps à voir tous ses sacrifices, toute cette intrigue être balayée d'un revers de la main. Mais pour les habitants de cet univers, que pourrions-nous leur souhaiter de mieux ? Si vous aviez eu le Numeron Code en main ou un pouvoir similaire, n'auriez-vous pas souhaité quelque chose de semblable, voir de mieux ?

Mais, quittons ce monde un instant. Laissons-les là où ils sont et cherchons ensemble un autre univers, une réalité où les graines du changement auraient été plantés en amont...

Je pense que celui-ci fera l'affaire... Il a l'air d'être plus intéressant même si l'histoire n'a divergé qu'à un point très tardif comparé à celle de l'univers que nous venons de quitter. En espérant qu'il puisse vous plaire, et que votre appétit de lecteur en sera comblé.

Avant de vous quitter, je me permettrais une dernière aparté. Prenez comme acquis tout ce que l'animé a raconté jusqu'au retour de Nasch et Merag parmi les Barians. Je vais vous laisser au moment où Vector débarque dans le palais, lorsque Nasch accomplit le rituel pour invoquer la Force de Barian...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un retour innatendu

Chapitre 1 : Un retour innatendu

Nasch balaya du regard la salle du trône. Tout autour de lui se tenait l'élite de Barian : les sept empereurs. Une force de frappe qui pouvait balayer la plus puissante des armées de leur seule volonté. Ils s'appelaient Dumon, Merag, Alito, Girag et Mizael et ils étaient enfin réunis...

Du moins, pas totalement, car, comme toujours, le dernier empereur se faisait désirer...

Vector déboula dans la salle et fut surprit d'apercevoir l'empereur Nasch sur le trône qu'il aimait tant occuper, l'impératrice Merag à ses côtés. La surprise laissa place à la colère quand Vector réalisa que ses espions avaient eu, pour une fois, raison. Les deux empereurs perdus étaient de retour, et cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne peuvent nous causer de tort..._

Cette voix sombre et malicieuse n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Don Thousand, le dieu de Barian. Ce dernier avait eu lieu domicile dans son esprit le temps que l'empereur trouve un moyen de le faire renaître, chose qui prenait du temps...

Vector esquissa un geste qu'il se retrouva plié au sol, se tordant de douleur tandis qu'une impulsion électrique causé par Nasch parcourait son corps. Le chef des empereurs tonna d'une voix forte :

« Vector ! Tu es en retard ! Et tu as comploté dans le dos des empereurs et de Barian ! Voilà la sentence pour tes crimes ! »

Les arcs électriques disparurent au bout de plusieurs longues secondes qui durèrent une éternité pour Vector. Comment cela faisait-il, malgré la puissance de Don Thousand qui saturait chaque fibre de son être, qu'il avait eu mal ? Où son « chef » avait-il obtenu la puissance suffisante pour ça ?

Il prit un air narquois :

« Vous allez me bannir, mon seigneur ? »

Nasch serra de nouveau sa main tendue en avant, et les arcs électriques apparurent de nouveau :

« Silence ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler ! »

L'ancien humain fit durer la sentence plus longtemps, une trentaine de secondes environ. Il voulait faire comprendre via ce message que Vector n'était plus libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il n'allait pas causer plus de torts à Barian et ses habitants.

Il relâcha son étreinte, avant de déclamer, d'une voix forte pour que toute l'assemblée puisse l'entendre :

« Maintenant que notre cher retardataire est arrivé, nous pouvons enfin commencé ! Comme vous le savez, après plusieurs milliers d'années d'absence, ma sœur Merag et moi-même sommes de retour ! Je vous ai vus, mes empereurs, vous battre contre le Monde Astral ! Ces derniers sont désormais alliés à la Terre et aux humains ! A l'heure où nous parlons, ils sont en train de rallier une armée pour nous battre définitivement ! Le Monde Barian ne tombera pas face à eux ! Et maintenant que les sept étoiles de Barian brillent à nouveau au firmament ! Il est temps pour nous de faire briller cette épée dans nos mains ! J'en appelle à votre lucidité, mes amis ! Le Monde Astral est trop puissant ! Nous avons subit défaites sur défaites ! A nous de leur montrer notre véritable force et ce qui fait de nous les empereurs de ce pays ! »

Le discours reçut un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de l'audience, si ce n'est Vector, qui feignait la douleur en étant resté à terre.

 _Si cela peut leur faire plaisir d'utiliser mon « épée »_ , constata la voix du dieu dans sa tête, _Nasch ne sera vraiment pas un problème pour nous par la suite..._

Vector était du même avis, la puissance qu'il avait obtenu après qu'il ait passé ce contrat avec Don Thousand était bien supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé.

« Bien, vu que tout le monde est d'accord, commençons le rituel ! »

Tendant une paume vers l'avant, Nasch fit apparaître autour d'elle les sept Numbers des Barian, des cartes qui donnaient leur légitimité aux empereurs à gouverner. Il sentit l'énergie affluer dans le creux de sa main, alors qu'il visualisait une épée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas commencer le rituel sans tous les empereurs ! Tonna une voix dans le couloir. »

Nasch releva la tête, surprit. Le rituel s'interrompit alors, tandis qu'un Barian pénétrait dans la salle. Cette personne, le chef des empereurs le connaissait plus que très bien...

« C'est pas bien de commencer sans moi les gars ! Déclara t-il .

-Proto ! Barian t'a démit de tes fonctions d'empereur ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

-Oui, mais rien n'empêche un simple citoyen de l'empire de participer aux réunions comme celle-ci !

-Tu es bannis ! Pars ou sinon tu vas le regretter ! »

Nasch décocha un trait électrique dans la direction du dénommé Proto. Le Barian, sous forme humaine, était habillé d'un costume terrien de l'époque moderne, il portait des lunettes soulignant un regard bleu perçant, entouré par une fine coupe grise qui épousait parfaitement les contours de son visage délicat. Celui-ci arrêta d'un geste le tir en plaçant sa main en avant. Les empereurs étaient consternés et surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de sentir...

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieux camarade Nasch ? Où sont passés tes manières en tant que roi ? Qu'importe, ma présence ici n'est pas pour parler de politesse, mais pour proposer un marché à vous tous ici présent. »

Nasch se frotta le menton, surprit par la démonstration de force dont il venait d'être témoin. Même Vector n'avait pas été capable de contrer son pouvoir, cela pouvait être intéressant d'en savoir plus...

 _Proto, mon échec le plus cuisant,_ commenta Don Thousand _, nous nous devons d'être prudent, il est capable de nous mettre en échec..._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous les empereurs se mettent d'accord sur le fait qu'il était intéressant d'écouter ce que Proto avait à dire.

« Bien, merci pour votre temps, chers camarades, commença l'ancien empereur avec un sourire malicieux. Comme vous venez de le sentir, je possèdes un pouvoir capable de mettre en échec même celui de notre cher chef Nasch. Ce pouvoir porte le modeste nom de « Pouvoir des Origines », il est tout simplement plus puissant que le Rank-Up d'Astral ou le Chaos dont est gorgé ce pays. Voilà ce que je peux vous offrir, une puissance qui permettra de mettre un terme à la guerre que vous menez contre le Monde Astral. Néanmoins, si vous voulez que je vous l'enseigne, vous devrez répondre à certaines de mes demandes.

-Et quelles sont t-elles, Proto ? Demanda Nasch d'une voix solennelle.

-J'y viens. Elles sont au nombre de trois. La première est la révision de mon procès qui m'a conduit à l'exil ainsi que mon retour immédiat parmi les empereurs. La seconde est le bannissement immédiat de Vector du Monde Barian en raison de sa dangerosité. La troisième et la plus importante est la signature d'un traité de paix avec le Monde Astral avec effet immédiat.

-Tu es fou, Proto ! Le Monde Astral est notre ennemi depuis toujours ! Le Monde Barian ne peut survivre si le Monde Astral existe encore ! »

Le cri du cœur de Nasch fut accompagné par des mêmes gestes de protestation de la part des autres empereurs, si ce n'est Vector, qui se posait mille questions sur ce que Proto pouvait connaître de ses motivations, et combien il pouvait être dangereux dans la suite de la réalisation de son plan.

« Je m'attendais à cette réponse, répondit le jeune homme qui n'en n'était pas un. Nasch, as-tu aussi rapidement oublié d'où tu viens ? A ce que je sache, tu t'es battu pour les humains et le Monde Astral pendant un bon moment. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ici que cette guerre est inutile et coûteuse pour nous tous. J'en appelle à ta raison, Nasch ! Notre ennemi n'est pas celui auquel tu penses ! »

L'intéressé se tut, le regard sombre. Le contrat semblait juteux, et avoir une telle justification auprès du peuple pour se débarrasser de Vector était du pain béni pour enfin écarter cet élément perturbateur.

Mais Nasch ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter pareil marché. En revenant ici, en récupérant les souvenirs de sa vie passée, il avait vu à quel point il était impossible que le Monde Barian et Astral puisse coexister. C'était au-delà d'une guerre idéologique, mais tout simplement une question de survie. Car le Pouvoir du Chaos et du Rank-Up, composantes respectives de ses deux pays, s'annihilaient lorsqu'on les faisait se rencontrer à l'état pure.

De plus, se couper de Vector maintenant aurait été du suicide à ce stade des hostilités. Nasch s'en souvenait à quel point il avait été dur de cautériser la plaie de « l'épée » lorsque Proto avait été bannit. Des années avant que la Force de Barian ne soit à nouveau effective. Et Barian avait terriblement besoin de sa plus puissante arme pour maintenir son effort de guerre à l'heure actuelle.

Le Pouvoir des Origines aurait pu remplacer cette arme le temps de la guérison, mais l'expérience avait prouvé à Nasch de se méfier de l'inconnu. Il avait banni Proto dans le temps pour de bonnes raisons, des actes incompréhensibles qui auraient pu relever du complot contre Barian. Proto était trop imprévisible, trop bizarre. Au point même que le chef des empereurs le craignait plus lui que Vector. Le Pouvoir des Origines pourrait n'être qu'une ruse du Monde Astral pour détruire Barian de l'intérieur.

« Je vois que tu t'apprêtes à trancher en faveur du non, Nasch, dit l'ancien empereur avec une moue sur le visage. Dommage, c'est à cause de mes actions passées ? Nasch, il faudra un jour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas celui à craindre ici, et que je n'ai fait que servir les intérêts de Barian. En espérant que cela n'arrive pas trop tard. Dans tous les cas, mon offre tient toujours. Et, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'insupporte, mais j'ai des choses à faire. »

Proto se mit à léviter dans le ciel, s'entourant d'une énergie dorée, la même que celle qu'il avait fait apparaître tout à l'heure pour stopper l'attaque de Nasch :

« Attends ! Hurla ce dernier. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir ! »

L'énigmatique Barian disparut sans répondre. Laissant la salle dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé. Avant qu'il n'y ai débat, Nasch reprit la main :

« Nous nous occuperons de ce contretemps plus tard ! Finissons d'abord le rituel ! Nous devons réactiver « l'épée » au plus vite ! »

Personne ne s'opposa à cette décision, pas même Vector, qui savait très bien qu'il devait profiter de la situation pour se faire oublier. Les cartes réapparurent rapidement autour de la main de Nasch. Le chef des empereurs se concentra, alors que de fins filaments d'énergie multicolores dansèrent des Numbers vers sa paume. Ces derniers se matérialisèrent sous la forme d'une carte blanche, qui s'évapora juste après, suivit par les autres cartes...

« Voilà ! Déclara Nasch en sueur. « L'épée » est de nouveau active ! Chers empereurs, vous pouvez disposer ! Nous reparlerons bientôt du plan d'attaque ! »

Tous saluèrent l'empereur avant de quitter la pièce, excepté Dumon et Merag, qui étaient restés avec Nasch :

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que nous avons la Force ? Demanda l'empereur gris.

-Attaquer la Terre, et mettre en place le plan que tu m'as expliqué. Répondit Nasch avec détermination. Ce sera la bataille finale, et elle s'achèvera par notre mort ou celle du Monde Astral.

-Frère, commença Merag, que faisons-nous de Proto ?

-Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Il faut déjà que nous montons une armée et que nous nous occupons du désordre que Vector a mit ici.

-Son marché a l'air plutôt honnête. Nous devrions peut-être l'étudier plus en détail...

-Tu es inconsciente ! Répliqua Nasch. Il est hors de question que nous fassions la paix avec le Monde Astral ! Il en va de notre survie à tous ! Ne le vois tu pas ?! »

Nasch fut surprit par ce qui arriva ensuite. De tous les Barians, seule sa sœur était capable de pareille audace. Il se releva sur son siège, caressant sa joue endolorie par la claque qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Bien sûr que j'en suis consciente ! Cria Merag, les larmes aux yeux. Cette guerre, je l'ai menée tout autant que toi ! Je connais la douleur qui habite les habitants de ce monde ! Mais ne parle comme si tu ne savais rien ! Je m'appelais Rio et toi Ryogâ il y a encore quelques jours ! Ne parle pas du Monde Astral ou de la Terre comme si tu ne les connaissais pas ! J'ai peut-être acceptée de te suivre dans ton retour sur Barian, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas être d'accord avec certaines de tes méthodes ! Je veux croire Yuma sur le fait qu'il peut y avoir une issue pacifique à cette guerre ! Je ne te demande pas d'accepter ce marché. Je te demandes de l'étudier, étudier ce « Pouvoir des Origines ». Il est peut-être la clé de notre survie à tous. Peut-être que nos connaissances sur la compatibilité du Rank-Up et du Chaos ne sont pas assez avancées ? Peut-être y a t-il un moyen ? Je veux y croire, Nasch. Je veux croire que notre sacrifice ne soit pas une traîtrise pour eux tous ! »

Le chef des empereurs souffla. Merag marquait un bon point. Il avait vécu pendant pas mal de temps en tant qu'humain au côté de Yuma Tsukumo, le champion du Monde Astral et l'avait même aidé plusieurs fois dans sa lutte contre le Monde Barian, sous le nom de Ryoga Kamishiro. Il y a quelques jours, après que lui et sa sœur aient recouvré la mémoire, il avait fait le lourd choix de rejoindre le camp des ennemis d'Astral, en tant que Nasch, empereur suprême de Barian. Il voulait vomir à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, et Ryoga avait du mal à se taire dans son esprit. Mais les résultats étaient formels : il n'y avait pas moyen que cette guerre puisse se terminer de façon pacifique. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Barian ou Astral devait s'opposer puis gagner pour survivre. Ne restait que le Numeron Code, et si son existence était réelle, son pouvoir et ses limites n'étaient pas sûre. Et modifier la nature même du Pouvoir du Chaos et du Rank-Up, si cet artefact en était capable, pourrait conduire à la destruction pure et simple de la réalité. Tant ses deux énergies étaient importantes dans le bon maintien des lois de la physique.

« Je ferais tout mon possible. Je te le promets, petite sœur. En attendant, je voudrais te confier ça. »

Il tendit sa main vers Merag, où se matérialisa une carte. L'intéressée la prit délicatement, et fut surprise :

« Tu es sûr de vouloir me donner le Number 94 ? Il pourrait t'être utile.

-Je ne pense pas, j'ai déjà le 32, le 73 et le 101 avec moi. Tu n'as que ton Number en tant qu'impératrice, c'est trop peu. De plus, il s'agit du Number contenant les souvenirs de ta vie passée, et je pense que de fait, c'est à toi de l'utiliser.

-Merci, grand frère. J'en prendrais grand soin !

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, répliqua Dumon, mais vous devez encore vous rendre auprès de la garde impériale pour le défilé de retour.

-Oh, fais chier ! Je veux pas y aller ! Bougonna Nasch en faisant une moue pas possible.

-On ne te demande pas si tu en as envie d'y aller ou non ! Ça fait partie de tes devoirs en tant qu'empereur ! Cria Merag qui s'approcha dangereusement de son frère.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Dumon, au secours ! Elle va me tuer ! Hurla de détresse le chef des empereurs alors que sa jeune sœur le traînait loin de son trône en lui tirant une oreille.

-Ferme-là, tu parles trop ! Répliqua Merag qui abattit un poing rageur sur la tête du pauvre empereur. »

Le duo disparut dans les sombres couloirs du palais impérial. Dumon se mit à leur suite un peu après, quelque peu amusé par cette situation.

 _Ils n'ont vraiment pas changé depuis le temps._ Pensa t-il avec un sourire interne, n'ayant pas de bouche sous sa forme actuelle...


End file.
